footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019 FIFA Women's World Cup knockout stage
The knockout stage of the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup is the second and final stage of the competition, following the group stage. It will begin on 22 June with the round of 16 and end on 7 July with the final match, held at the Parc Olympique Lyonnais in Lyon. A total of 16 teams (the top two teams from each group, along with the four best third-placed teams) will advance to the knockout stage to compete in a single-elimination style tournament. All times listed are local, CEST (UTC+2). Format In the knockout stage, if a match is level at the end of 90 minutes of normal playing time, extra time will be played (two periods of 15 minutes each), where each team is allowed to make a fourth substitution. If still tied after extra time, the match will be decided by a penalty shoot-out to determine the winner. FIFA set out the following schedule for the round of 16: * Match 37: Runners-up Group A v Runners-up Group C * Match 38: Winners Group B v 3rd Group A / C / D * Match 39: Winners Group D v 3rd Group B / E / F * Match 40: Winners Group A v 3rd Group C / D / E * Match 41: Runners-up Group B v Winners Group F * Match 42: Runners-up Group F v Runners-up Group E * Match 43: Winners Group C v 3rd Group A / B / F * Match 44: Winners Group E v Runners-up Group D Combinations of matches in the round of 16 In the round of 16, the four third-placed teams were matched with the winners of groups A, B, C, and D. The specific match-ups involving the third-placed teams depend on which four third-placed teams qualified for the round of 16: Qualified teams The top two placed teams from each of the six groups, plus the four best-placed third teams, qualified for the knockout stage. Bracket ' | RD1-score01='1 (4)' | RD1-seed02=Nice | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02=1 (1) | RD1-seed03=23 June | RD1-team03=' ' | RD1-score03='3' | RD1-seed04=Valenciennes | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04=0 | RD1-seed05=23 June | RD1-team05= | RD1-score05='2' | RD1-seed06=Le Havre | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06=1 | RD1-seed07=24 June | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07=1 | RD1-seed08=Reims | RD1-team08=' ' | RD1-score08='2' | RD1-seed09=25 June | RD1-team09=' ' | RD1-score09='2' | RD1-seed10=Montpellier | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10=0 | RD1-seed11=25 June | RD1-team11=' ' | RD1-score11='2' | RD1-seed12=Rennes | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12=1 | RD1-seed13=22 June | RD1-team13=' ' | RD1-score13=3 | RD1-seed14=Grenoble | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14=0 | RD1-seed15=24 June | RD1-team15=' ' | RD1-score15='1' | RD1-seed16=Paris | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16=0 | RD2-seed01=27 June | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01=0 | RD2-seed02=Le Havre | RD2-team02=' ' | RD2-score02='3' | RD2-seed03=28 June | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03=1 | RD2-seed04=Paris | RD2-team04=' ' | RD2-score04='2' | RD2-seed05=29 June | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05=0 | RD2-seed06=Valenciennes | RD2-team06=' ' | RD2-score06='2' | RD2-seed07=29 June | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07=1 | RD2-seed08=Rennes | RD2-team08=' ' | RD2-score08='2' | RD3-seed01=2 July | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01=1 | RD3-seed02=Lyon | RD3-team02=' ' | RD3-score02='2' | RD3-seed03=3 July | RD3-team03=' ' | RD3-score03=1 | RD3-seed04=Lyon | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04=0 | RD4-seed01=7 July | RD4-team01=' ' | RD4-score01=2 | RD4-seed02=Lyon | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02=0 | RD4-seed03=6 July | RD4-team03= | RD4-score03=1 | RD4-seed04=Nice | RD4-team04=' ' | RD4-score04=2 }} Round of 16 Germany vs Nigeria |time = 15:00 |team1 = |score = 3–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Popp Däbritz Schüller |goals2 = |stadium = Stade des Alpes, Grenoble |attendance = 17,988 |referee = Yoshimi Yamashita (Japan) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Norway vs Australia |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 1–1 |aet = yes |team2 = |goals1 = Herlovsen |goals2 = Kellond-Knight |stadium = Allianz Riviera, Nice |attendance = 12,229 |referee = Riem Hussein (Germany) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} England vs Cameroon |time = 17:30 |team1 = |score = 3–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Houghton White Greenwood |goals2 = |stadium = Stade du Hainaut, Valenciennes |attendance = 20,148 |referee = Qin Liang (China PR) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} France vs Brazil |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 2–1 |aet = yes |team2 = |goals1 = Gauvin Henry |goals2 = Thaisa |stadium = Stade Océane, Le Havre |attendance = 23,965 |referee = Marie-Soleil Beaudoin (Canada) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Spain vs United States |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 1–2 |team2 = |goals1 = Hermoso |goals2 = Rapinoe |stadium = Stade Auguste-Delaune, Reims |attendance = 19,633 |referee = Katalin Kulcsár (Hungary) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Sweden vs Canada |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 1–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Blackstenius |goals2 = |stadium = Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance = 38,078 |referee = Kate Jacewicz (Australia) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Italy vs China PR |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 2–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Giacinti Galli |goals2 = |stadium = Stade de la Mosson, Montpellier |attendance = 17,492 |referee = Edina Alves Batista (Brazil) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Netherlands vs Japan |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 2–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Martens |goals2 = Hasegawa |stadium = Roazhon Park, Rennes |attendance = 21,076 |referee = Melissa Borjas (Honduras) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Quarter-finals Norway vs England |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 0–3 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Scott White Bronze |stadium = Stade Océane, Le Havre |attendance = 21,111 |referee = Lucila Venegas (Mexico) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} France vs United States |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 1–2 |team2 = |goals1 = Renard |goals2 = Rapinoe |stadium = Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance = 45,595 |referee = Kateryna Monzul (Ukraine) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Italy vs Netherlands |time = 15:00 |team1 = |score = 0–2 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Miedema Van der Gragt |stadium = Stade du Hainaut, Valenciennes |attendance = 22,600 |referee = Claudia Umpiérrez (Uruguay) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Germany vs Sweden |time = 18:30 |team1 = |score = 1–2 |team2 = |goals1 = Magull |goals2 = Jakobsson Blackstenius |stadium = Roazhon Park, Rennes |attendance = 25,301 |referee = Stéphanie Frappart (France) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Semi-finals England vs United States |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 1–2 |team2 = |goals1 = White |goals2 = Press Morgan |stadium = Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Décines-Charpieu |attendance = 53,512 |referee = Edina Alves Batista (Brazil) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Netherlands vs Sweden |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 1–0 |aet = yes |team2 = |goals1 = Groenen |goals2 = |stadium = Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Décines-Charpieu |attendance = 48,452 |referee = Marie-Soleil Beaudoin (Canada) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Third place play-off |time = 17:00 |team1 = |score = 1–2 |team2 = |goals1 = Kirby |goals2 = Asllani Jakobsson |stadium = Allianz Riviera, Nice |attendance = 20,316 |referee = Anastasia Pustovoitova (Russia) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Final |time = 17:00 CEST |team1 = |score = 2–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Rapinoe Lavelle |goals2 = |stadium = Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Décines-Charpieu |attendance = 57,900 |referee = Stéphanie Frappart (France) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} |style="width:60%;vertical-align:top"| Match rules *90 minutes. *30 minutes of extra time if necessary. *Penalty shoot-out if scores still level. *Maximum of twelve named substitutes. *Maximum of three substitutions, with a fourth allowed in extra time. |} External links * Category:2019 FIFA Women's World Cup